1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle data recording unit for installation in a motor vehicle, in particular a tachograph, having a housing. Within the housing, an electronic memory, a control unit, and a battery receptacle for receiving a buffer battery for the memory and control unit are arranged. The battery receptacle has a battery compartment delimited by a first stop and a second stop, the second stop situated opposite the first stop, for holding a first buffer battery between the first stop and the second stop.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 061 717 A1 discloses a tachograph device for a motor vehicle having a circuit of an electronic memory and control unit arranged on a printed circuit board, which has voltage applied thereto by a buffer battery, and having a housing in which the printed circuit board and a pot-shaped battery receptacle are fixedly arranged. The buffer battery can be inserted into the battery receptacle through a fitting opening of the battery receptacle, and can be connected in an electrically conductive fashion by a plug contact to a counterpart plug contact of the printed circuit board. The size of the battery receptacle is coordinated with the size of a buffer battery that can be used.